During a manufacturing process, two or more components may be joined together. The joint may be in a location that is difficult to visually inspect. For example, for an outer diameter of a tube that is swaged into a fitting, the joint may be on the interior of the fitting and not visible to the naked eye. Conventional approaches of inspecting such gaps may include cutting the piece in half to inspect the part. Such approaches require destruction of the part, and may not provide a desired accuracy, as the part may distort during the cutting process.